


Dog Days

by overcastskeleton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has a dog, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, There's a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Things get hot and heavy during the worst heatwave in New York history





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend who walked out of Infinity War and said "All I wanted was for Bucky Barnes to get a dog." 
> 
> Enjoy

In all your years of living in New York, you had _never_ experienced a heat wave so severe as this one. And of course, your AC unit had decided to break while the team was on a mission. So you were stuck suffering until they returned so you could enjoy the pleasures of AC without unnecessarily emptying your bank account.  

You were lounging on the living room couch, dressed only in a sports bra and your Winter Soldier branded boy shorts. The lazy sounds of the city drifted through the window, carried by the warm breeze.

A rerun of your favorite TV show was playing, but you were barely paying attention, your brain in a heat induced dazed. Your skin prickled with sweat, your hair was starting to frizz slightly; saying you were uncomfortable would be the understatement of the century. But your dog had it so much worse.

Sandy, the red-nose pitbull Bucky had adopted a couple years ago, was lying on the floor under the window, her tongue lolling as she panted heavily.

“Hey girl,” You mumbled. “You want some water?”

She perked up, ears raising slightly and walked over to where you were lying.

“Yeah, let’s get you something to drink, huh?” You got off the couch, with great difficulty and padded into the kitchen.

You grabbed Sandy’s metal water bowl and turned on the sink. She looked up at you with big pale green eyes as you filled up the bowl and set it in front of her.

“There you go.” You stepped back and she rushed forward, drinking sloppily.

You grinned and walked over to the fridge. You almost moaned at the feeling of the cold air on your blazing skin. And you definitely stood there for much too long “looking” for a drink.

“There’s not much in there doll,” you heard a familiar voice tease from behind you. “Not that I’m not enjoying the view, but you gotta leave some cold air for the fridge.”

You stood up straight and turned quickly, slamming the refrigerator door behind you. Bucky was kneeling behind you, rubbing Sandy’s ears; she was licking his face excitedly, almost knocking him off balance.

“Bucky!” You yelled excitedly.

He laughed, pushing Sandy off of him. “Hey babe.” He got off the floor and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Why is it so hot in here?”

“Would it be too cliche to say it’s me?” You asked, rubbing his chest.

Bucky grinned, pulling you closer to him metal hand gripping your waist. “Maybe, but I’ll have to agree.”

You chuckled. “The AC unit broke the day you guys left for your mission.”

“And you’ve been living like this for a week?” He asked in disbelief. “I’m dying, doll.” He wiped at the sweat collecting on his forehead.

“Less layers, that’s the key.” Your fingers ran along the bottom of his t-shirt.

Bucky smirked, fingers skimming over the waistband of your boyshorts. “The idea is tempting.” He leaned down and kissed you slowly.

Your hands pushed under the barrier of his t-shirt and glided over the muscles of his stomach. You pushed his shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the side.

Bucky backed you up and pressed you lightly against the fridge, caging you between his arms. “I should fix the AC,” he whispered, kissing your neck.

“No, no, no, you should kiss me.” You tangled your fingers in the dog tags that hung around his neck and pulled him back down to you. “C’mon, Buck, please.”

He smiled. “Can’t say no to my second best girl.”

“Second best?” You raised an eyebrow.

Bucky nodded towards Sandy, who was curled up on his fallen shirt. “I’ve known her longer.”

“I’m competing with a dog.” You rolled your eyes. “I can accept that.” You pulled him back to you and kissed him again.

Bucky groaned and pressed his hips into yours. “I missed you,” he mumbled against your lips, running his flesh hand through your hair gently. “Missed seeing your beautiful face.” He kissed your nose. “Missed your smile.” He kissed your lips. “Missed your body.” He squeezed your ass, making you moan quietly. “Missed that too.”

His lips travelled down your neck, nipping the skin every so often. You turned your head to the side giving him the access he was looking for. He lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and carried you into your shared bedroom. Bucky kicked the door shut behind him.

Bucky laid you onto the bed and rocked back onto his knees, staring at you as your chest heaved. “Shit, doll,” he mumbled. “You’ll be the death of me.” He leaned back over you and kissed you hungrily.

He nipped at your lips, making you moan and pull his hips closer by the waistband of his jeans. His hands roamed your body, finding purchase on your bra and he tugged at it with his metal hand. He broke the kiss, raising an eyebrow, asking for permission. You nodded, too high strung to care. Bucky pulled on the material, tore it and threw the ripped material behind him.

And wow, if that wasn’t the hottest thing.

You pulled him back up to you, and ran your hands through his soft hair. “I missed you too,” you mumbled, wrapping a leg around his waist.

Bucky’s fingers glided over your leg as he rutted his hips against yours. “Lemme show you how much I missed you,” he whispered against your neck. “Hmm, can I show you doll?” He sucked a mark into the skin.

“Yes,” you moaned.

“So ready for me doll.” Bucky smirked, running a finger over your soaked underwear. “Who made you like this baby?”

“Y-you, Buck.” You bit your bottom lip. “Only you.”

His finger dipped into the waistband and rubbed your clit slowly. You moaned loudly, hips pressing up against the stimulation.

“Always so responsive,” Bucky chuckled, pulling the boyshorts down, and settling between your legs. He pressed his lips to your hip and nipped at the skin. “I like these. It’s like I’m always between your legs. My favorite place to be.” He pocketed the boyshorts with a wink and returned his attention to your heat. “You smell good baby.”

You shuddered at the heat that his words caused.

“I missed your thighs.” He mouthed at the soft skin. “Missed them wrapped around my head. Which-” he grinned up at you. “Gives me an idea.” He pulled away and laid on his back.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

Bucky tapped his chin. “Come here.” He wagged his eyebrows. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

You crawled onto his chest.

“A little further, doll.” Bucky smirked. “You’ll like this, I promise.”

“Buck, I-” You squealed as he hooked his arms around your legs and pulled you up so you were hovering above his face.

He pulled you down onto his mouth, lips attaching to your clit.

“ _Oh_ Buck!” You cried out, tangling your fingers into his hair.

Bucky pulled you closer, fingers digging into your hips. “You taste better than I remembered,” he mumbled, his metal hand reaching up to squeeze your breast.

You cried out his name, as the feeling of cold metal contrasted deliciously with your flushed skin. Tentatively, you began moving your hips in slow circle.

Bucky groaned, the vibrations sending sparks through your body. “Just like that baby.”

You continued circling your hips, encouraged by Bucky’s moans and dirty talk, responding with moans and cries of your own. His lips explored your folds, tongue searching for the spot that would make you go-

“ _Fuck_!” You shouted, bucking your hips as a hot flash of pleasure coursed through your body. “Right there!”

Found it.

He focused his movements there. Not that you would let him move elsewhere, your grip on his hair had tightened significantly.

You rocked against his tongue, whines and moans falling from your ragged lips. “Almost. Don’t stop.”

 _Wouldn’t dream of it_. Bucky thought and pulled you closer, moving his tongue in a calculated assault with the express purpose of getting you off. “You gonna cum for me pretty girl?” His finger teased your entrance.

You nodded, breath ragged as his finger delved into your heat. He crooked it, brushing that one spot deep inside and drawing a moan from the back of your throat. Bucky nipped at your clit and you gasped sharply. You were right on the edge.

“Come on baby.” Bucky grunted, adding another finger. “Cum for me.” He sucked on your clit, fingers hitting your sweet spot repeatedly.

Your back arched as pleasure burst in your lower stomach. “Oh fuck, _fuck_.” You shouted as your orgasm washed over you. Your fingers gripped the headboard, shuddering as Bucky continued giving you languid kitten licks.  

“Good girl.” Bucky kissed your thigh, coaxing you down from your high, and pulled you back down onto his lap. “You’re so hot. Look how hard you’ve made me. All for you.” He moved your hips against his.  

You pressed a kiss to his neck, licking at his pulse point. “Let me take care of you.”

“Want you to ride me,” Bucky pulled your lips back to his. “Wanna see you come undone above me.”

“Yes soldier,” you smirked kissing his jaw and lying between his legs. You popped the button on his jeans and pulled them and his boxers roughly down his legs. His hard cock sprung from the confines and slapped against his toned stomach.  

“Oh doll.” Bucky moaned, tossing his head back as you mouthed at his length. “You keep doing that, and I’m not going to last long.” His fingers tangled in your hair nonetheless.

You lapped at the precum beading on his swollen tip and the fingers in your hair tightened. You took that as encouragement, slowing wrapping your lips around the head of his cock and swirling your tongue around it.

Bucky inhaled sharply. “Baby come on.” You innocently looked up at him through your eyelashes, and Bucky felt what little self-control he had become overridden by the feeling of your mouth wrapped around him. “Fuck.” His thumb ran over the corner of your mouth. “You look so good like this. Wish I could take a picture.”

You let him slip out of your mouth, a trail of saliva dribbling over your swollen lips. “I never said you couldn’t.”

“Oh _hell_.” Bucky pulled you up onto his lap. “I am definitely going to take you up on that, but I’m way too turned on right now.” He kissed you with bruising force, hands making their way from your jaw, to your chest and hips, welding you together. “Look what you do to me, I’m like a teenager around you.”

You grinned. “Forgot I was fucking an old man.”

Bucky smacked your ass, and gripped the skin tightly. “You said women like experience.”

“I’m gonna pay for that ‘old man’ comment later, aren’t I?” You grinned.

“Oh yeah.” Bucky squeezed your ass. “Condom’s in my wallet. Left back pocket”

You reached into his jeans and pulled out the wallet and condom. “Finally learned your lesson?” You asked as you opened the packet.

“After that time in the bathroom, I learned to keep one on me at all times.” Bucky helped you roll the condom down his length.

You settled over him, taking his cock into your hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He cupped your face gently. “Now I’m gonna need you to ride me baby, because I’m so hard it hurts.”

“Of course.” You lined him up and pulled him into a kiss as you sank down onto his length slowly.

Bucky moaned, hands instantly grabbing your hips as he waited for you to adjust. “You fit like a fucking glove.” He mumbled into your neck, pressing an opened-mouthed kiss there.

“You’re so dirty,” you moaned, rocking your hips slowly.

Bucky nipped your ear. “Only for you baby.”

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Bucky kissed down your neck, towards the swell of your breasts. His head disappeared between your breasts, and he planted soft kisses to your skin. You began bouncing on his length, your breath coming out in short puffs as he filled you up.

“There you go baby,” Bucky whispered, voice muffled. “Fuck, just like that. You’re so good, bouncing on me, so good doll.” His lips wrapped around your nipple, his teeth tugged.

You arched your back, pulling his head closer. “Buck.”

Bucky pulled away with a pop. “What do you want baby?” He asked, looking up at you.

“Want you to fuck me,” You moaned as his tip found that spot inside you. “Please.”

“You don’t have to beg sweet girl.” He gripped your hips, planted his feet and thrust up into you.

You keened, throwing your head back. His lips went back to your breast, leaving love bites in his wake. Your body went slack against Bucky’s as he thrust into you relentlessly.

“Please tell me you’re close,” Bucky muttered through gritted teeth. “I’m almost there.”

You snaked a hand between your bodies and rubbed at your clit. “Go ahead, I’ll get there.”

“Not without you.” Bucky said, determination in his eyes. He pulled you off of him, and you whined at the lack of sensation. “Patience baby.” He chuckled, lying you on your back and thrusting back into you. He hooked your legs over his arms and set a merciless pace. His metal hand rubbed at your clit quickly.

Your back arched and your mouth opened in a silent scream. Bucky’s soft grunts and the sound of your skin slapping together filled the room. His dog tags bounced against your chest as he thrusted into you. You pulled his lips to yours and kissed him messily.  

Bucky changed his angle, and boy did that unlock something deep inside of you. Your walls clenched around him, his pace stuttered and his head dropped into your neck. “Fuck doll.”

“Buck, I’m cumming.” Your fingernails dug into his back. “Oh fuck.” Warmth spread through your body.

“Me too baby, shit, me too.” He thrust deeply a few times, burying himself deep inside you, as he emptied himself into the condom.

You smiled, lost in your bliss. Your boyfriend was back and you just had mind-blowing sex The broken AC unit was the furthest thing from your mind.

“Why are you smiling doll?” Bucky kissed the corner of your mouth.

You only smiled wider. “I love you, and I’m so lucky to have you.” You combed your fingers through his damp hair.

“I feel like the lucky one.” He kissed you quickly and pulled out before taking the condom off. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked, tying it off and rolling out of the bed to dispose of it in the bathroom waste bin.

“Water.” You called. “While you’re up can you open a window and let Sandy in.”

Bucky unlatched the window and opened the bedroom door; Sandy bound into the room. She ran around Bucky, nudging his legs with her head. “I’m sorry Sandy, had to treat your mama first.” He rubbed her ears and left the room.

Sandy leapt onto the bed, circled it twice and laid down with her head on your stomach. You rubbed her back lazily, mind drifting to the events that took place a few minutes ago.

“I get it.” Bucky leaned against the doorframe in all his _very naked_ glory. “You guys wait until I leave to take over.”

You grinned. “Us girls gotta stick together.”

Bucky set a glass of water on your bedside table and crawled onto the bed, fitting himself into the small space Sandy left for him. He draped his arm over your chest and kissed your cheek. “I’ll fix that AC unit,” he promised.

“Later.” You settled into his arms.

“Later,” he agreed, running his fingers through your hair. You both laid there, enjoying the remaining afternoon light of what New Yorkers would later claim to be the hottest day of the year.


End file.
